Wanna Get A Mountain Dew?
by Deceiving Eyes
Summary: Becky is the sister of Adam "Edge" Copeland. He is a controlling asshole behind his nice guy façade. Cody want the girl, but according to Adam, can't have her. For Becky. Becky/Cody. T Rated, Possibly M in Later chapters.


**A/N: My latest fic, request on Becky's profile. I also believe Sunny is doing this.**

_**Wanna Get A Mountain Dew?**_

Smoke rose on the stage and a familiar video began to play.

'_You Think You Know Me'_

A silhouette of a man was seen and Edge walked out onto the stage. He pointed to the curtain and another silhouette was seen and a young looking woman walked onto the stage next to Edge and raised her arms. Michael Cole and Jonathan Coachman were musing about who the woman was. Edge and the mysterious woman, with black hair, green eyes and a lip piercing who was wearing an Edge shirt, checked wrist bands and tight jeans, walked quickly to the ring.

'_A Bitter Place, And A Broken Dream'_

They climbed the steps and Edge sat on the middle rope for her as she climbed between the ropes and into the ring. He climbed into the ring after and grabbed a microphone from the ring technician. He slowly raised the mic to his lips and drew in a deep breath, "Now, I bet all you losers, are wondering who this bitch is and what the hell she's doing out here!" He yelled into the microphone, receiving a mix of cheers and jeers, the cheers outweighing the jeers.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled suddenly and silence emanated from the crowd, one girl in the front row started to cry. "Well this chick is my sister Becky, introduce yourself," he said rudely, tossing her the microphone. "Well, my name's Be-," Adam cut her off grabbing the mic from her. "No one wants to hear about you," he said receiving boos and cheers once again. "Now this is my last Smackdown!" Adam said smirking.

"I'm going back to RAW, to get that idiot Randy Orton out of the top spot," the former World Champ teased the crowd by saying so. "So you dorkchops are lucky to be in the presence of the Rated R Superstar!" Edge yelled. "Goodnight and good riddance dorkchops!" He grasped her wrist tightly and dragged her outta the ring. She grimaced in pain and broke out of his grip. She walked up the ramp faster. He caught up to her as she passed through the curtain.

"Becky," he called out to her, "Sis! Listen I'm sorry, you know I'm only a storyline asshole!" She turned around, stopping him in her tracks. "That is complete bullshit Adam!" He glanced down at his wrestling boots while she glared at him. "Remember my last boyfriend Adam, you scared him senseless. You threatened him and he didn't talk to me for weeks after you made him break up with me." A tear formed in her eye but she blinked it away quickly. "I was devastated." He looked extremely guilty. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some Cody Rhodes matches, I've recorded that I need to watch."

She started to walk away but heard Adam mutter "Fuckin' retard," as she did. She turned around and flipped him off before turning around continuing to walk towards the locker room she shared with Edge. She opened the door stepped inside, closed and locked it. She sat on the couch and slid one of her many DVD's into the player that was in the room. An image of Cody Rhode's appeared on the screen as it started.

Becky was pretty much drooling over Cody for the next few minutes until there was a sudden pounding on the door. "What?!" She yelled in the direction of the door, disgruntled. She heard an oh so familiar voice through the door that seemed to call to her. "Delivery from Mr. McMahon," she heard Cody say through the door. "What are you doing here? You're on RAW," she enquired. "It's my night off," he whispered. He suddenly pushed her against the locker and leaned his head down.

"I've wanted to do this for so long," he said. "Since I first saw you last year at the super show." "Me too," Becky moaned. Becky's eyes fluttered closed and Cody's lips pushed against hers. Her lips parted slightly and his tongue slid into her mouth. It explored the foreign territory carefully. Becky moaned into Cody's mouth as Edge walked through the door. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER," Edge screamed at Cody seeing his hand up her shirt.

He grabbed Cody by the shirt and threw him out the door. "If I ever see you with her again, you won't forget about it," Adam yelled at Cody. He slammed the door, "As for you," he yelled at Becky rounding on her, "If you go near him I will make sure you will never see him again, ever!" Becky cowered slightly by the locker as Adam's eyes bugged out of his head.

**A/N: Here's chapter one, Review.**


End file.
